Supernova
by AlphaWolfGirl
Summary: "Eh? Who are you?" He wasn't a familiar face. "That doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is you're going to die." Lucy-centric. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I got the idea for this a couple of weeks ago, and here it is. I want to give special thanks to my Beta, MistressMarvel. She's the absolute best! ****Well, any who I hope that you guys like my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Supernova

By AlphaWolfGirl

Chapter One

Today was going to be a great day—I could tell because when I woke up this morning I didn't have to kick Natsu out of my bed. Yawning, I sat up and padded my way to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

I didn't know what I was going to do today. A mission with Natsu? Maybe, but my rent wasn't due at the moment. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled my toothbrush out of the holder, squeezing a good portion of tooth paste onto the bristles and began cleaning my teeth. Maybe I could just relax and hang out with Levy... but then she would probably be hanging out with Gajeel today. Damn.

Frowning, I spit out the foam, and rinsed out my mouth. I could go training. I needed to. How else would I get stronger? What to do? Hmm . . .

Whistling, I started changing out of my pajamas and into some clean clothes before heading over to the Guild. I didn't want to be stuck in the house all day and maybe I could make up my mind when I finally got to the Guild. I really would like to spend some time with my friends... But I didn't know who was at the Guild, so I could have to see when I got there. Wrapping my whip around my waist and hooking my Celestial Keys onto one of the loops of my skirt, I locked up behind me and headed off.

Not even off of the steps, I was surrounded by people. There were several vendors with booths up and down the street, filling Strawberry Street with traffic. The annual festival that started up some time while we were frozen on Tenrou island was now underway. I had completely forgotten about it. Blinking my surprise, I squirmed my way through the crowd and stepped onto the edge of the canal.

I hadn't gotten far when I heard the customary, "Be careful Lucy-san!"

"I will!" I paused mid-step and smiled, waving back. There was an explosion, and the crowd behind me went wild. Blinking, I turned to see what the magician had displayed when an elbow caught me in the back of my knees. I'm unable to take a breath before I hit the water below, and even though I knew how to swim, panic sets in as water finds its way into my lungs.

Busy fighting to keep from drowning, I don't notice the other splash several feet away from me. When arms go around me, I struggle to be freed. All I'm thinking at the moment is freedom from the water. I'm dragged further from the canal walls, closer to my death. When I'm pulled from the water into a boat. I'm shivering, coughing, and crying.

"Lucy-san, you have to be more careful!" He scolded, wrapping me in a towel. I huddled on the floor of the boat, trying to warm myself.

After a few moments, I looked at him giving him my most sincere smile that I could muster at the moment. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem, but you should be more careful, Miss Lucy." I blink and start laughing. The water still hadn't been completely cleared out, so I quickly begin coughing. He's by my side instantly, hitting my back to help me start breathing right again. When the fit is over, I give him another smile.

"Please, just Lucy."

He nods. "Right, Lucy." We're silent for a moment before he gestures to himself. "I'm Braxton."

"Braxton." I test the name. It sounds… right. And for the first time, I get a good look at this man. My savior. He's young. Younger than I thought he would be because I've never paid attention to the men who called out their warning to me before. He's handsome. Brown hair, blue eyes. He's not too muscular to the extreme that Natsu was, but he's toned all the same from his hard work. His skin is dark from being exposed to the sun for long periods of time. I blink and before I can even think about it, I ask, "Let me treat you?"

"Eh?" He appears startled, having been steering the boat to the steps. "No, you don't have to—."

I cut him off, "I want to. You saved me."

"Well . . ." he trails off, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I giggle. I had never had to try so hard to get a guy to eat with me especially when it was my treat. And especially when it came to Natsu. Natsu . . . I force him out of my mind and smile. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Okay."

"Great! It's a date!"

"Date?" From the tone, I quickly realize what I said and hurry to backtrack the statement.

"I meant—."

"A date would be great." I blink and my cheeks flame. Internally, I'm hoping he doesn't notice.

"A-All right." I clear my throat and stand. He takes my hand and helps me move from the boat to the concrete steps. He moves to stand next to me. I notice his towering height. The top of my head only reaches the center of his chest, and I find myself craning my neck to look him in the eyes. "Tomorrow then?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Six okay with you?" I ask, slowly uncovering myself with the towel he provided me with and handing it back to him.

"Six it is." He replies, tossing the towel back into his boat. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My apartment is fine. I'm thinking, Café Estelle."

"Right." At his nod, I move up a step, making our heights just about even, preparing to head back to dry off and change.

"See you then?" His hand grasps mine, and I still.

"Definitely." He presses a lingering kiss on the pink insignia of my guild.

XXXX

When I finally reached the guild, it was high noon. The building was full of members, but I noticed that my pink haired partner was nowhere to be found.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" I asked as I headed to the bar. The woman in question looked up from cleaning the bar and started making a vanilla shake for me.

"Natsu? He and Lisanna went on a mission together." She replied with her ever present smile.

"Oh." Frowning down into the yellow concoction, I sighed and said, "Thanks."

Leaving the bar, I noticed several others missing. Ezra, Gray and Juvia were nowhere to be found. They were most likely on a mission themselves. But I did spot my favorite bluenette chattering with her team members.

Smiling, I headed in her direction. "Levy!"

She turned and grinned at me, her nakama sulking as her attentions shifted to me. "Hey Lu-chan."

"I need to talk to you," I said, sipping on my milkshake.

Levy nodded. "Sure!" We slowly made our way away from the others and to the library on the upper floor of the Guild building. When we were safely in the confines of the empty room, she hoisted herself up onto the cluttered table, swinging her legs as she looked at me with curiosity. "What's up?"

"I'm . . ." Taking a deep breath, I began again. "I'm going on a date tomorrow."

"Eh?!" She squealed in excitement, leaping off of the table and launched herself at me. It knocked the half empty milkshake out of my hand, and spilled it all over the floor. She quickly magicked a mop and cleaned up the mess. "He finally asked you out?" She asked with a sheepish smile as she seated herself back on the table.

"Huh?" Did she know Braxton? But then it clicked. I should have known . . . "Oh, no. It's not with Natsu. I'm going out with someone else."

"Oh." She blinked in surprise. "What about Natsu?"

"What about him?" Natsu. I finally figured out a couple of months ago that I liked the dimwitted dragon slayer and ever since then, I always felt self-conscious whenever he was involved. It nearly gave me a heart attack whenever I would wake up with him in my bed. Of course, I acted as I normally did because I didn't know how he felt about me. Probably not in the same way as before, though.

"Should you be dating other guys when you're trying to get him to notice your feelings?" She asked quietly. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Levy, Natsu isn't ever going to notice that I'm in love with him." I gave her a bitter smile. It was true! Natsu was so dense, something could smack him in the face, and he would never notice. "And besides, I think Lisanna is going to catch him first."

She frowned. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Still . . ."

She sighed. "I know."

"I can't wait for him forever." I crossed my arms, looking at the entrance of the room. Asuka and Wendy were coming closer with several books in their possession.

"I understand." She nodded, standing up. "Want to go shopping? You need a new outfit, right?"

Thankful, I take the change of topic like the lifeline it was. I giggled as I started out of the door, glancing over my shoulder. "I probably do. Let's go to my place first, though."

"Okay."

I led the way out of the guild greeting the girls as we exited the room. Levy left the glass that she had knocked over on a table near the bar as we passed, and told Gajeel, who had just entered the guild, where we were going.

I summon Plue, and off we went. We chittered about nothing of importance, just catching up on the past couple of days when we reached my apartment.

"So anything in particular you're looking for?" She asked, rummaging through my closet. I reclined on the couch, Plue shivering in my lap.

"Well, we're going to Café Estelle." Levy squealed in excitement at the mention of the place.

"Oh! That one next to Lake Scilliora?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I heard that the food there is to die for!" She informed me, matter-of-factly, shuffling out of the closet, pacing the room. "I want to go." She pouted.

"Have Gajeel take you." I suggested.

"You know he won't." She sighed and fell back on my bed. She grabbed my pillow, hugging it to her chest, and I stood, placing Plue on the couch. I took her place in the closet and looked through my clothing. A lot of it was out of fashion now because of the seven years we had spent frozen on Tenrou Island.

I sighed, defeated. "I'm going to have to buy some new clothes."

"Cheer up, Lu-chan!" Levy scolded from the bed, sitting up now. I giggled at the serious look on her face.

"All right. Let's go!"

She followed me out, and we made our way through the crowded streets to several of my favorite boutiques to shop at.

It wasn't that I hated shopping. It's just, after the seven years, prices had gone up on everything and missions where I actually got to keep most of my pay were few and far in between due to Natsu and his habit of destroying everything in his wake, the idiot. What pay I did get, went to my rent. Thankfully, with our guild winning the Magical Games, I had a hefty sum of Jewels. Rent was paid up for another couple of months, and I _did_ need to update my wardrobe. Especially after the landlady went through my things.

I shuddered, thinking of her wearing my clothing. It wasn't a pretty sight.

I modeled for Levy, and she was brutally honest in whether I looked good in the outfit or not. In addition to the dress I would be wearing for the date, I bought some other outfits I could wear while on missions and some for my lazy days. I even bought a training outfit that looked especially cute.

When we were finished, we ate some festival food, and parted ways afterwards.

XXXX

I had just finished applying the last bit of my makeup when I sauntered out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of Natsu occupying the couch.

"Eh!" I scowled, blushing furiously. I hadn't been expecting to see him. The pink haired idiot grinned and basically tackled me in a hug. "Natsu! What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Me and Happy just got back!" I could hear him sniffing me, sneezing when his nose picked up the scent of my perfume. He pulled back, putting some distance between us, holding his nose. Blinking, he gapped at me. "Eh, Lucy, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, this? I'm going out." I replied, slipping on my heels. My keys I slipped onto a bangle and wore on my wrist. I learned better than to go anywhere without them.

"Where?"

I stood, rounding on him. "What's with the interrogation?" I placed my hands on my hips, scowling at the dragon slayer. "If you must know, I'm going on a date."

"A date." It wasn't a question and all of a sudden it seemed like the warmth was gone from the room.

"Yes, Natsu, a date." Feeling a bit chilled, I crossed my arms, attempting to subtly warm myself.

"With who?" He didn't sound demanding, but the seriousness in his voice had my defenses up.

"None of your business." I retorted.

He took a step towards me, murmuring, "Lucy…"

"Natsu." I shot right back at him, firm in my decision. I needed to move on. Turning my back on him, I primped in the mirror. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's about time for him to get here. You can let yourself out."

I glanced at Natsu through the reflection of the mirror. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was thinking intently from the look on his face. Without another word, he crossed the room and exited through the open window. After a long moment, I crossed the room and closed it firmly shut behind him.

Not a second later, there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, I headed for it.

When I pulled the door open, I was greeted by the sight of a bouquet of lilies in my date's outstretched arms. I blinked, "Hey."

"Wow… you look beautiful." His eyes ran up and down the length of me, finally settling on my face.

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"For you." I took the flowers from him, smelling the beautiful bouquet.

"They're lovely." I gave him a smile and turned back to the apartment. "Let me place these in some water before we head off."

"I'll just wait out here." He replied.

"Okay." Rushing, I pulled a glass from the cabinet and ran some water in it to keep the flowers vibrant for as long as I could and set it on the windowsill next to my bed.

XXXX

A short fifteen minute boat ride later, we were at the restaurant and seated next to the window. We didn't want to walk because the festival was still underway, and it would have taken much longer to reach our destination trying to navigate through the busy streets. After ordering our food, we were left alone, candlelight flickering from the numerous beautiful centerpieces hovering over the tables.

"So…." I shifted in my seat. He leaned forward,

"So… How do you like your guild?"

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared. "Fairy Tail? It's amazing. I love it. It's like a second home to me…"

"But?" I sighed. I'd hoped he wouldn't have caught onto the waver in my voice.

"Lately, I feel like I was nothing more than a replacement for Lisanna. She's the youngest Strauss sibling." There was a flash of red and the glint of something shiny outside, and I turned to see what it might have been. I quickly determined it to be a trick of the light or just my imagination since nothing seemed to be there. With a frown, I continued, turning back to look at Braxton. "She had been missing when I joined the guild and years ago we finally found where she had been." I will not cry_. I will not cry!_ "My friends barely speak to me anymore, and my partner goes on missions with her now."

He placed his hand on mine, squeezing gently. "I don't think anyone could ever replace you Lucy-chan." I giggled, and flashing him a smile in thanks. "Speaking of the years, what happened to you guys? You disappeared. It was all over the papers for the first few years and then it gradually died down."

Biting my lip, I leaned back, slipping my hand from his. We hadn't told anyone what had really occurred on the Island but I wasn't going to lie. "We were trapped… a spell kept us frozen in time for seven years."

"Sounds serious." It wasn't everything, but it would do as the explanation he would get.

"It was." I rolled the napkin around in-between my thumb and pointer, sighing wistfully. "So much has changed in all this time."

"Not as much as you think." Blinking, I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that when the waiter appeared.

"Sorry for your wait. Here you are." Our waiter placed the glasses on the table and began to pour our wine for us. When they were both full, he placed the bottle in a bucked full of ice and let it go. Normally, it would have crashed to the ground... but this wasn't a normal restaurant. It hovered a few inches above our table, off to the side a bit so it wouldn't be in our way. This restaurant had pulled out all the stops… No wonder it was so popular.

We both took a sip of the wine, smiling at one another before he began again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well… I do have a sister." I answered before I thought about it. I loved Michelle, but she was a doll, and how would I explain that I thought of a doll as my sister? But she had a soul, damn it. Avoiding his eyes, I looked around the restaurant at the other patrons before my eyes were drawn back to him. "Her name is Michelle, she's a few years younger. What about you?"

"I have three brothers." He grinned. "We all work at the docks."

"Really? Did you ever want to do anything else?"

"Nope. My father did it all his life, so did his father, his fathers' father, and so on for as long as we can go back in the family history."

"Oh." Well… Taking another quick sip of the wine, my eyes were drawn to the window again and I nearly spat out my drink.

"So, what's it like?" He suddenly asked, after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the window. I could have sworn I saw a flying cat… My eyes narrowed. _I swear to Mavis_….

"Magic."

"Magic?" Blinking, I focused on what he was asking. Heaving a sigh, I tapped my finger against my lips, pondering. "It's… amazing. I get to go on so many adventures and travel all over the Earthland. I meet so many people." I paused before adding, "But it can be dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

I nodded my confirmation. "Well, some of the people who can use magic use it for the wrong reasons. They steal, terrorize, kill. My guild, well, we are normally hired to stop people like that."

He shook his head. "I'm glad you guys don't use your magic for stuff like that. What kind of magic _do_ you have?"

"I can summon spirits." I smiled, thinking of them all.

"Spirits?"

"Of the constellations. They're my friends too."

He opened his mouth to continue, but the waiter had arrived with our food. We made a little more small talk as we ate. And though I had been the one to ask him out, he refused to let me pay for the meal. I held onto his arm as we walked back. The streets weren't so full right now since it was dark and most of the kids that had been out with their parents had to be in bed. Most of the people left lingering about were couples giving the walk back to my place a bit of a "romantic" feel.

We didn't speak much during the walk. I was kind of grateful for the comfortable silence, but my mind was raging on the inside. While I might have been the kind of girl people assumed had a bit of "experience" with men, I didn't have much to go by. Every time we passed a couple kissing, my face got hot. I couldn't help but wonder: what would it feel like to kiss Braxton? Would his lips be soft? Would they be chapped and slobbery? . . . Ew. Would they be hot and demanding?

I couldn't help but think of Natsu. I forced the image out of my head. Braxton. I was on a date with Braxton!

When I finally left my inner world, we turned onto Strawberry Street. A few more feet, and we were at my stoop.

I took a deep breath and faced him. "I had fun tonight."

"Would—Would you like to do this again sometime?" Instead of giving him an answer, I placed my hand on his arm and leaned up to kiss him.

"As much as I love to listen to two love birds carrying on, I think I'll have to interrupt." A masculine voice came from behind me, jolting me away from Braxton. I whirled around just as he was stepping out of the alleyway beside my apartment, frowning.

He wasn't a familiar face.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is you're going to die."

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ne, I know it's been a while since my last chapter. Sorry about that. School caught up with me, lol. *still working on a 3 page paper due in two days!* Anywho, ****I want to give special thanks to my Beta, MistressMarvel. She's the absolute best! **

**I wanna take a moment to thank everyone for their support, and for alerting, reviewing, favoriting, or following my story *and me too*. You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Supernova

By AlphaWolfGirl

Chapter Two

_"As much as I love to listen to two love birds carrying on, I think I'll have to interrupt." A masculine voice came from behind me, jolting me away from Braxton. I whirled around just as he was stepping out of the alleyway beside my apartment, frowning._

_He wasn't a familiar face._

_"Eh? Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is you're going to die."_

His mouth was moving, and I couldn't really hear what he was saying, but I knew he was preparing a spell. The air around him was shimmering, preparing for the magic. Glaring, I took hold of the first gold key my hands could grasp and started summoning the spirit connected to the key. Taking a quick peek at the key, I began to summon Taurus.

"Open, gate of the -" When a ball of fire appeared, he sent the attack at Braxton. With a gasp, I ran to intercept it. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to make it in time. Braxton had no magic in which to defend himself. "Braxton!" I screamed.

I threw my arms wide placing my back to the stranger, to keep any of the flames from hitting Braxton. When the burst of magic hit, I almost collapsed upon impact. The pain was searing, and I could smell my burning skin. The sickly sweet stench had me gagging, and I stumbled. It felt like I was on fire.

"Lucy!" Braxton cried out, his arms going around me to keep me from hitting the ground. I gasped at his touch against my scorched skin.

Without any warning, a bright light appeared in front of me, and I knew Loke had sensed my pain, coming to my rescue.

"Your fight is with me!" Loke growled. I could feel my magic draining a bit when he powered up, ready to defend me.

"Keh." Was the reply the man gave him. I couldn't truly get a good read on his expressions or what he could possibly be thinking because he was wearing a trench coat, the hood covering his head. All I could really see was his mouth.

"Loke…" I whispered, suddenly grateful at his ability to force his gate open.

The spirit in question turned to my date, an ever so serious look on his face. "I need you to listen very carefully. Run to Fairy Tail. Take Lucy with you."

"R-Right." Braxton nodded and picked me up, carrying me in his arms. My vision was already wavering, the pain was almost unbearable from his hold on me. The part of his arm that touched my injured back, I just wanted to rip it out of its socket, but I could only moan in agony with each step that led us towards the guild.

"Braxton," I croaked, "I'm sorry."

"Lucy, you're going to be okay. We're almost there." His voice was full of concern, but I wasn't given the chance to reply.

"I-I…" I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxX

It was the muttering that awoke me. I swear if Natsu broke into my apartment again … He could at least have the courtesy to shut the hell up and let people rest. Sheesh. Frowning, I moved to sit up. Immediately, my body protested against the movement ."Ugh. I hurt everywhere." Scowling, I blinked the sleep from my eyes and moved to stand. It was then that the whiteness of the room alerted me that I wasn't in my apartment. "Where—."

"Lucy! You're awake!" I blinked as the youngest dragon slayer rushed into the room, practically glomping me. My arms encircled her unconsciously as I hugged her back. I was in the guild infirmary?

"You're lucky to be alive." Porlyusica informed me as she walked into the room. My eyes widened considerably.

"Eh?"

"It wasn't that serious. She's over exaggerating Lucy-nee." Wendy replied, snuggling into my embrace. After a moment, she pulled back to look at my back, moving some fabric up, her fingers feather light to the touch. "You will have a scar though. I tried to smooth it out as much as I could."

"What happened?" I asked. I mean, I remember the attack, but not much else after Loke appeared.

"After Braxton arrived with you injured in his arms, Natsu rushed to conclusions and nearly killed Braxton. When he could finally get a word in, Natsu, Erza, Grey and Gajeel rushed to help Loke. When they appeared, the guy ran off." I nodded my head as she spoke, allowing the information to soak in.

"Is Braxton ok?"

She nodded. "He's been here almost every day with flowers for you." At first this information makes me smile, until Wendy's words seeped in.

"Days? How long have I been out?" I asked, frowning.

"A week," was the reply.

I blink. "A week!" I slipped out of the bed then, standing with my hands on my hips. I noticed immediately the hospital gown that was covering me. I felt the draft immediately from the open back portion of the flimsy fabric. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Natsu tried, but Porlyusica threatened to c-castrate him." Wendy blushed from speaking about male genitals. Even though Wendy was older now, she was still so pure. "At least you had some time to heal."

"That's true." I winced at the tugging feeling from the new skin. I look out of the window, noticing it was quite dark out. "So, where is everyone?"

"Well, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Erza and Lisanna went on a mission." This saddened me a bit, but what could I expect? Of course my friends were going to move ahead without me; they had money to make and I _was _out of commission for an entire week. "Gajeel, Levy, and Lily are waiting for you back at your apartment."

"Why?"

"Dreyar will explain it." Porlyusica replied.

I nodded. "All right. Thank you Wendy." They leave after Wendy placed a set of clothing on the bed, allowing me to change from the gown. After all, it wouldn't do to trounce around in such clothing. It took me a few minutes to change due to the pulling of my scar. I winced several times in the process of changing into my shirt. Thankfully I still had a bra and panties on. When I was finished, I headed out of the door, making my way for Master's office immediately. I didn't want to stay here too much longer. I missed my apartment.

The door was open just a crack, and I knocked briefly before stepping inside. He was alone, working on something at his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah, Lucy." He smiled at the sight of me, setting his pen aside and gave me his full attention. "It's good to see you finally awake. I hope you're feeling better?"

"Thank you, I am."

"I've been thinking about it and because we don't know when this man will strike again, we think it would be better if we had someone with you at all times." He got straight to the point, searching my face for a reaction.

"You mean like a guard," I frowned.

"Basically." From his tone, I knew there was no room to argue. His decision had been made. I guess I was too weak to defend myself.

"I... I guess that's all right." I will not cry. I won't.

"Good. Right now, Natsu is away on a mission, but since he's your partner, he's going to be with you until we get this guy. Until he returns, some of the others volunteered to stay with you."

"Right." I nodded my head, only half listening to him. When he was done explaining everything to me, he walked me to the door, and I say bye before slowly making my way to my apartment with Mira accompanying me. The journey is silent, which I am grateful for.

When the building was in sight, I let her go back home. I knew nothing was going to happen in only a couple of feet. With a sigh, I shuffled my way up the stairs.

I placed the key in the lock, and the door swung open silently. My blue haired friend was busy reading one of my novels while Gajeel was currently rummaging through the fridge. Lily was curled up on the couch alseep already.

"You just made yourselves at home, neh?" I asked, leaning against the doorway, staring at the group. They both freeze, startled to hear my voice.

"Lu-chan!" Levy abandoned the novel and rushed into my arms in a matter of seconds.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel greeted, carrying his armload to the table.

"I'm so glad you're better, Lucy." Levy whispered, clutching at me. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, I promise." I gave her a strained smile.

"Let her go, short stuff. You're suffocating her." Gajeel replied through a mouthful of whatever it was he was eating.

"Right. Sorry, Lucy." She replied, blushing.

"It's fine." I smiled, and looked longingly at the bathroom door. "I do need a bath."

"Glad you finally noticed." Gajeel snickered, earning an immediate scolding from Levy.

"Gajeel!"

"Jackass." I muttered, stalking across the room.

"Gihihihihi." His laughter came. I shook my head and slammed the door shut with a small smile on my face. I knew he was only teasing.

As soon as the door was closed behind me, I was stripping off the clothing Wendy had given me off. I felt hadn't bathed since before my date, and I'm sure no body bothered to sponge bathe me.

Thank Mavis I hadn't seen many more people on the way here. It wouldn't do to get a bad reputation for smelling.

The hot water was turned all of the way up, steam from the running water fogging up the mirror. When it was filled about mid way, I stepped in, gasping at the heat. I ignored it, and sunk into the depths. My body would adjust soon enough. I was careful not to allow the hot water to reach too high up against my back. I didn't want to feel the pain that was sure to come if I even dared allow the scarred tissue to feel the heat of this water.

I grabbed the bottle of soap and began lathering up both my hair and body, scrubbing at them both until I felt like I had gotten rid of all of the accumulated grime.

When I was finished in the shower, I dressed in my robe, careful to tie the fabric tightly shut. When I peeked out, steam quickly dispersing out, Gajeel was asleep on the sofa, Levy on the bed against the window. A chair had been pulled up to the wall, some pajamas on the seat.

I smiled, grabbing them and quietly clicking the door shut behind me to get dressed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, I awoke bright, early and rested. Gajeel and Levy were still deeply asleep when I found myself padding across the room to fix breakfast. I was careful to make too much noise because I knew how sensitive the dragon slayers ears were.

It was when the sausage was frying, and the table was set for all four of us that Levy and Lily began to wake up. I smiled, setting a bowl of cut up kiwi at one end for Lily. He smiled his thanks, quickly honing in on the fruit.

Levy was yawning, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as I was finishing up the plates.

"Want to go to the guild?" I asked, beginning to cut up my own eggs, rubbing my toast with butter.

"Yeah. Let me just wake up sleepy head over there." She replied, stumbling to the couch. "Gajeel." She poked him, eager to get a response. She poked him again, and his arm went around her, dragging her into his embrace. He snuggled against her, Levy fighting to break free. "Gajeel!"

I giggled and shook my head at the sight. They weren't the usual couple, but they were perfect for one another. I could only hope to find my perfect match.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know if anyone is out of character or anything. **


End file.
